thesupergamingfandomcom-20200214-history
InFamous: Festival of Blood
inFamous: Festival of Blood is a stand-alone downloadable game that sees Cole MacGrath, the electric superhuman, get a whole new set of superpowers when he is bitten by a vampire, whom he must track down and slay before he transforms fully into a creature of the night himself. Plot The game starts in a bar, where Zeke Dunbar meets a woman and talks with her, when she notice a book Zeke was reading, which she brushes aside as a children's book, and is about to leave until Zeke mentions his relationship with Cole MacGrath, persuading the woman to stay and listen as he begins to tell her a story involving Cole during the event of "Pyre Night", a fictional celebration in New Marais. During the event of Pyre Night in New Marais, Cole investigates a nearby church after hearing screams, rescuing civilians trapped in its catacombs. As Cole ventures deeper looking for more survivors, he encounters a woman yelling, who is revealed to be a vampire and incapacitates him. Cole is then cuffed and dragged in deep underground by the vampire minions, and awakens on top of a corpse of a female Vampire, named Bloody Mary. One of the vampires opens up a vein from Cole's neck and drips his blood onto Mary's corpse, awakening her. She then proceeds to bite Cole, drinking his blood, which rejuvenates her while leaving Cole unconscious. When Cole comes to, he realises his amp is stolen, forcing him to create a makeshift stake in order to fight his way out. Having escaped, he realises, to his horror, that Mary had turned him into a vampire and is able to exert some degree of mind control over Cole presently. She taunts Cole telepathically, saying that by dawn, he will become her puppet. He is then driven by bloodlust from his vampirism to bite an innocent civilian. At the same time, vampires begin to attack New Marais, with Pyre Night allowing them to blend in with the garishly costumed party-goers. Seeking a solution, Cole contacts Zeke and both begin researching on Pyre Night, the celebration commemorating the burning of Bloody Mary by the town hero Father Ignatius centuries ago. They eventually find out the folklore surrounding Father Ignatius, learning about his special weapon for fighting vampires: a special cross called The Barbed Cross which was buried with him when he died. Racing to the burial site, Cole arrives too late; the vampires have already taken it. However, he discovers a new ability that enables him to detect hidden vampires and uses it to track down the thief, only to find that it does not have it. Desperate, Cole heads towards Bloody Mary's resting place, believing it to be there. Instead, he discovers a plot by the vampires to set fire to the surface of New Marais as well as mementos kept by Bloody Mary detailing her past. After finding the Barbed Cross, Cole returns to the catacombs to finish Mary once and for all, finally prevailing after an extended battle with many vampires. As the morning sun rises, Cole returns to normal, no longer feeling his vampiric urges. Back in the bar, Zeke finishes his story. The woman disbelieves him until Cole arrives, needing Zeke's help to retrieve his Amp. The woman follows Cole to help him out, revealing herself to be a vampire before the credits roll. Gameplay In addition to possessing his usual electric superpowers Cole also gains a few vampiric abilities. He must bite and suck the blood of civilians to refill the corruption meter which is needed to use his new abilities. Among those abilities are turning into a swarm of bats to fly and vampire sense, which allows Cole to see hidden vampires among the civilians which he then can stealth-kill. Gone, however, is the ability to choose different powers with the d-pad like you could in the main game. You gain upgrades to your electrical powers but those cannot be switched out. As previously stated, the game still takes place in New Marais albeit only on the first island and only during the night for obvious reasons. An additional location are the catacombs where Cole starts out his adventure. They are reminiscent of the original inFamous in which you had to go underground to activate power generators to progress. In this case, however, you can return to them at your whim and use the front and back exit to get across from on end of the city to another, if you so desire. The second island from inFamous 2 is sealed off behind invisible walls. Festival of Blood changes things up quite a bit when it comes to the enemies you encounter. Bloody Mary sends her vampires out to cause havoc during Pyre Night and since everyone is wearing masks, they blend in with the crowd. There are melee vampires and vampires with guns and they also have the ability to "teleport" short distances around the environment which makes it hard to shoot them with your electric powers. Since they are vampires, they cannot be killed by electricity alone and thus need to be staked. Category:Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:2011 Games Category:Open-World Games Category:Minor Companies Category:Downloadable Content